LA ROSE NOIRE
by Nahlyn1983
Summary: Élève à Ilvermony, Lyrae Black apprends la vérité sur ses origines. La guerre étant terminée, Lyrae doit repartir en Angleterre pour terminée sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ses origines resteront-elles cachées pendant longtemps ?


Les derniers examens de l'année venaient de se terminé pour cette année, assise à la table de ma maison, je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer. Cela faisait à présent presque de deux mois que Voldemort était mort, les articles nous montraient la reconstruction de l'école de Poudlard qui se reconstruisait petit à petit et pleurait les pertes de cette guerre. Même si Ilvermony était une autre école de magie, nous n'avions pas pris part dans cette guerre opposant l'ordre d'Angleterre aux forces de Voldemort, nous n'étions pas énormément d'élèves. Contrairement à Poudlard, les quatre maisons avaient cours en même temps pour certaines années.

J'étais attablée avec mes amis quand un silence ce fit entendre dans la salle pourtant bruyante habituellement, des murmures se firent entendre. Jessica me donna un coup de pied et me dit de me retourner. Derrière moi se tenait Narcissa Malfoy, un membre du camp de l'ombre, aujourd'hui acquittée mais également ma tante maternelle. Le directeur de l'école fut assez vite à nos côtés.

Madame Malfoy, ne faites pas cela ici, peu de mes élèves sont au courant de sa véritable identité, venez avec moi dans mon bureau, lui dit-il doucement

Je n'allais pas faire d'esclandre, je sais très bien ce que cela vous a coûté d'accepter Lyrae ici, dans votre établissement, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton

Lyrae, venez avec nous ! M'ordonna-t-il

Je me levais sous l'ordre de mon directeur et le suivie avec ma tante en dehors de ce qu'on appelait notre grande salle. Nous montions les étages jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur Fontaine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma tante était ici, c'était convenue que je reste jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité à Ilvermony que sa présence me semblait étrange. Le directeur nous fit assoir sur les deux chaises face à son bureau. Je le vit hésitant pour la première fois, ma tante le regardait impassible comme à son habitude en dehors de son manoir.

Je pensais que notre accord était établi depuis de nombreuses années ? Lui demanda-t-il

Bien sûr, mais il y avait une autre clause à cet accord qui était qu'une fois le mage noir détruit une bonne fois pour toute, Lyrae revenait en Angleterre pour vivre sa vie de sorcière, lui répondit-elle

Alors les nouvelles étaient vraies ?

Bien sûr. Il est mort ! Tué par Harry Potter lui-même, elle ne craint plus rien à Poudlard

Est-ce que je pourrais être au courant de toute l'histoire ? Après tout, elle me concerne, les interrompais-je

Bien sûr mademoiselle Black, je pense que votre tante pourra mieux vous expliquer que moi, me dit le directeur

Sache avant tout, que j'ai fait cela uniquement pour te protégé de tout ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre

Je la regardais assez septique, je savais que Poudlard n'avait pas voulue de moi en tant qu'élève, de peur que je ne rejoigne les rangs de cette face de serpent qui a pliée de nombreux sang-pur à ses pieds prônant la valeur du sang alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un sang-mêlé. Je sais que mon père à été enfermé à tort à Azkaban étant accusé à tort du meurtre de ses amis et ayant tués pas mal de moldus. Même si il a été libéré, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il est mort à travers le voile du ministère.

Avant tout, je dois t'avouer que Sirius, mon cousin n'était pas ton père biologique

Quoi ? Lui demandais-je surprise de sa révélation

Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait cela pour te protégée. Tes parents biologiques sont en réalité ma sœur Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange, tu es née en Décembre 1979. Voldemort avait dit que le premier de ses partisans qui aurait une fille, une fois majeure deviendrait son épouse, la plupart ont eu des garçons sauf ma sœur Bella qui t'a mis au monde.

Bellatrix Lestrange est ma mère ! M'exclamais-je choquée

Etait, elle est également morte lors de la bataille de Poudlard, me dit Narcissa

Mademoiselle Black, je suis désolée de vous avoir caché tout cela mais c'était pour votre sécurité, Madame Malfoy, continuez, elle est en droit de savoir

Oui, je reprends. En mai 1980, il me restais un mois de grossesses avant la naissance de Draco, je ne pouvais pas accepter les plans de Bella te concernant, pour elle rien n'était plus beau que de permettre à Voldemort d'être ton époux, avec l'aide de Sirius que j'avais arrivée à recontactée, nous t'avons enlevée du manoir des Lestrange, Sirius est venus, ici, dans le nord de l'Amérique où vivait son grand amour, Anya qui t'a élevée comme si tu étais sa propre fille. Après l'histoire tu la connais, Voldemort a été tué par Harry qui n'était qu'un bébé. Je pensais te faire revenir puisque Bella et Rodolphus étaient enfermés à Azkaban mais j'avais des doutes concernant la véritable mort de cet homme. Je me suis sentie soulagée de te savoir loin de lui lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie, sa première question a été de savoir où tu étais mais personne ne le savais et c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire, te tenir éloignée de cette guerre, m'expliqua-t-elle

C'est pour cela qu'Ilvermony n'a pas participer à la guerre ? Demandais-je à mon directeur

Oui, je ne pouvais pas rompre cet accord avec ta tante, c'était ta sécurité avant tout pour moi, je connaissais personnellement ta mère adoptive. Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait que cette face de serpent te prenne pour épouse à ta majorité, me répondit-il

D'accord. Mais pourquoi vous êtes là, ma tante ?

Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison avec moi, plus personne ne te feras de mal même si certains n'aimeront pas la vérité te concernant, c'est pourquoi on la cachera.

Et Draco

Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit te concernant, Lucius était trop proche de Voldemort pour que je lui parle de mes plans te concernant

Donc je vais faire ma rentrée en tant que Lyrae Black à Poudlard sans que personne ne sache qui sont mes véritables parents ou pourquoi j'ai disparue autant de temps, c'est cela. Lui dis-je

C'est cela, pour le monde magique tu seras Lyrae Black, fille de Sirius et d'Anya morte en te protégeant contre des mangemort il y a trois ans. Harry Potter voudras surement se rapprocher de toi puisque pour lui tu n'es autre que la fille de son parrain, si les gens apprennent ta véritable identité, c'est risqué que le ministère ne t'enferment de peur que tu deviennes comme ma sœur, me dit-elle

Toutes les révélations que venait me faire ma tante me choquais plus qu'autre chose, pendant des années j'ai cru que Sirius Black était mon père et qu'Anya était ma mère, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que me protéger de cette guerre où je semblais plus impliquée que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents biologiques en vrai, seulement sur des articles de la gazette des sorciers et rien ne me donnais envie d'en savoir plus sur eux. Ils semblaient monstrueux, sans remords. Ils avaient accepté que je devienne l'épouse de cette face de serpent alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Au fond j'en voulais un peu à Narcissa de m'avoir cachée la vérité mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux que lui dire merci de m'avoir retirée de cette vie ou je n'aurais même pas pu vivre tranquillement et où une marque affreuse ornerait mon bras actuellement. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu sauver Sirius et Anya qui m'ont élevée au dépend de leurs vies. Anya avait été tuée alors que j'étais, ici, dans l'école de sorcellerie qui me protégeait de ce monde noir qu'avait été ces dernières années.

Quand est-ce que nous partons pour l'Angleterre ? Demandais-je à ma tante

Tu recevras tes résultats d'examens demain dans la journée et nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures avec Minerva McGonagall à Poudlard pour t'y inscrire, elle sera avec les professeurs les seuls personnes au courant de la vérité, si quelqu'un d'extérieur venait à l'apprendre, nous saurons directement qui sont ceux qui auront été dire la vérité, d'accord, me rassura légèrement ma tante

J'ai été plus que ravi de t'avoir comme élève dans cette école pendant ces six années Lyrae, tu as été une de mes meilleures élèves avec un caractère bien trempé mais je sais que tes origines biologiques n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, je connaissais un minimum Bellatrix et son mari pour savoir que tu ne le ressemble vraiment pas. Tu possèdes certes les traits de la famille Black mais cela s'arrête là. Me dit mon directeur

Moi aussi, j'ai été ravie de pouvoir apprendre à contrôler ma magie entre les murs de votre école qui s'est déjà combattue contre les ancêtres de Voldemort.

Il me sourit et je sortis accompagnée de ma tante. Elle me suivie jusqu'au dortoir où j'avais passé ma scolarité, je pris ma baguette et ne mit que quelques secondes à ranger mes affaires dans ma malle et mes valises avant de les réduire et de les mettre dans l'une des poches de ma cape de sorcière. Narcissa me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et on reprit le couloir devant la grande salle qui menait à la sortie de l'école. Une fois le portail passé, ma tante fit un sort de transplanage qui nous fit arriver au ministère magique américain où un portoloin nous attendait pour notre retour en Angleterre.


End file.
